The present invention relates to a process for the treatment of organic fall-out products with separation of noxious matter, whereby it is primarily thought at the recovering of proteins and whereby in particular heavy metals are to be eliminated.
Organic fall-out products, in particular sewage water, sludge, liquid dung or whey and slop or schlempe are problematic for being utilized as forage, fertilizer etc., in particular because of the undesired heavy metals contained therein.
With known processes for the recovering of proteins from organic fall-out products, a superior utilization is limited due to the heavy metals contained in said products.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a process according to which it is possible to recover economically highly utilizable substances, in particular proteins, from organic fall-out products, without containing noxious matter like heavy metals.